Powrót do Ameryki! Jesteś tego pewny?
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek Specjalny Krym, Plaża McKey siedziała na fotelu i piłowała paznokcie. Yoanna: Więc co teraz robimy? Wiesz... kolejny sezon, taka sytuacja, że chcemy wiedzieć jak się do niego dostać... McKey: Przecież już skończył się sezon... Yoanna: No racja, ale pod koniec finału powiedziałaś... McKey: Jest mała zmiana planów! Fatima przepchała się przez zgraję ludzi do McKey. Fatima: Czyli jedyna wchodzę do sezonu o nazwie "Fatima Jest Seksi"! Cisza. McKey: W każdym razie wybrałam zaje*istą 10 uczestników do najnowszego sezonu! W którym was jednak nie będzie! Wszyscy westchnęli. Fatima: Łoł, łoł, łoł! Czy ty odmówiłaś MNIE wystąpienia w kolejnym sezonie? McKey: Zasadniczo... to tak! Fatima: Mnie się nie odmawia, a jak myślę, mnie się nie odmawia to myślę, że wszyscy robią co ja chcę! Podwyższenie! Arian: Tak! Arian położył się na piasku, po czym stanęła na nim Fatima. Fatima: Widzisz? To takie trudne? Fer: Szczególnie... że trzymasz mu obcas w oku... Fatima: To się nazywa poświęcenie dla wyższej sprawy! Rasel: To jeszcze pytanie... co z nami? McKey: Nic! Wracacie do Stanów... Kiedy McKey o tym wspomniała, koło niej wylądował samolot. McKey: Widzicie? Pakujcie się! Lecimy do USA!!! Wszyscy posłusznie weszli do samolotu. (oprócz Fatimy, która została wniesiona do samolotu przez Ariana. Samolot, Hol McKey wzięła bagaże i szła w stronę pierwszej klasy, gdy inni podążali za nią McKey stanęła. McKey: Wiecie co... to zasadniczo... Fatima: Mam to gdzieś! Idę do Pierwszej Klasy! Fatima poszła w stronę Pierwszej Klasy. McKey: No cóż... chciałam powiedzieć, że mamy jeszcze jedno miejsce w pierwszej klasie, ale widać, że Fatima już je zajęła... wy macie miejsca tam! McKey wskazała na luk bagażowy. McKey: Całuski. :* McKey zniknęła za drzwiami Pierwszej Klasy. (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Super... chyba jestem najsłabszym uczestnikiem w programie i jeszcze dowiaduję się, że mają nas zastąpić? Czy ja serio jestem aż tak nie popularny? Moje zdolności lekarskie na pewno przydały by się w programie! Gil: Co? Ja w klasie bydła! Ja nie idę! Zach: Weź nie marudź panienko... Gil tupnął. Gil: Ja nie marudzę! Zach: Nie ważne... ważne, że wracamy do domu! A w sumie, gdzie są ci, którzy doszli w drugim sezonie? Pojawił się klip jak Kenneth, Tony, Emma, Lukaninho i Cassidy dobijali się do drzwi samolotu. Nagle odleciał, a oni zostali na Krymie. Zach: Mam to gdzieś... Ameryko! Nadchodzę! Gdy Zach szedł do Luku bagażowego wpadł na Rolandę. Rolanda: Weź uważaj... mogłeś zranić to niebiańskie... Rolanda zobaczyła twarz Zacha. Rolanda: Hej! Jestem Rolanda! Zach odsunął się. Zach: Fuj... dlaczego, dlaczego ty masz unibrew? Rolanda: A co spodobała Ci się? Rolanda mrugnęła do Zacha, a ten zwymiotował. Rolanda: W każdym razie... kocham cię! Chodźmy na randkę! Zach: W samolocie?! Rolanda: Podniebna randka! Czyż to nie słooooodkie? Zach: Nie... Zach uciekł. Rolanda: A-ale... ja cię KOCHAM!!! Rolanda zaczęła śpiewać (filmik od 0;48 do 2;45). full|center|670 px Wszyscy patrzyli się na nią jak na idiotkę jak skończyła. Tyson: Co... ty tutaj w ogóle robisz? Ronalda: OMG! Nie umówię się z tobą więc nawet nie proś! Rolanda posmarowała twarz masłem orzechowym, uniosła ręce i pobiegła za Zachiem. Allice i Peter: Awwwww... to jest miłość! Selisha: Jak płomienne uczucie Selishy-san do Bobbiego-kuna! Tyson: Jakie uczucie! On jest terrorystą!!! Po chwili wszyscy byli już w luku bagażowym. Samolot, Szyb Wentylacyjny Kimberly patrzyła przez kratkę na całą akcję. Kimberly: Nareszcie! Nareszcie wrócę do Ameryki i nie będą mnie ścigać! Nagle coś złapało Kimberly za nogę. Ta przyciągnęła tylko Bobbiego do siebie. Kimberly: To tylko ty... co ty tu robisz? Bobbie: Mały atak terrorystyczny, a ty? Kimberly: Wiesz... chcę wrócić do Ame... co?! ATAK TERRORYSTYCZNY? Bobbie: No. Nie można wypaść z formy! Kimberly: Chcesz nas zabić? Bobbie: No tak... taka praca... Kimberly: W sumie... ANI MI SIĘ WAŻ!!! Kimberly zaczęła podduszać Bobbiego. Kimberly: Zostałam wysłana na Syberię, wróciłam, zgwałcił mnie jeleń, byłam w Czarnobylu, widziałam jak Fatima wygrała i potargała swoją nagrodę i wpradłam się tutaj zabijając pilota, więc ani mi się waż niszczyć samolot póki nie wrócę do Ameryki!!! Bobbie parsknął śmiechem. Bobbie: Jeleń cię zgwałcił? Kimberly: T-tak! Bobbie: W ogóle... pilot nie żyje, więc kto... kto pilotuje? Samolot, Kabina Pilota Beth w Wdzianku Pilota pilotowała samolot, albo raczej naciskała wszystkie guziczki jakie mogła. Beth: Ale to jest fajowe! Koło niej siedziała Rolanda. Rolanda: OMG! No i widziałaś, że ten palant... totalnie się do mnie podwalał? Beth: Dziewczyny takie jak my muszą bronić swojej cnoty! Koło nich siedziała Bleeeth, która jak zawsze była zasłonięta cenzurą. Rolanda: O Bleeeth! Weź się zakryj! To obrzydliwe! Beth: Ona tak zawsze ma! Musi się wypocić... trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś tak nieatrakcyjny jak ona jest siostrą takiej pięknej osoby jak ja! Rolanda: No totalnie! Ty jesteś piękna jak ja! A ona? Rzygać się chcę! Wynocha! Płacząc Bleeeth uciekła. Rolanda: Wracając do spraw ważnych... on musi być mój! Beth: A jak się nazywa? Rolanda: Nie wiem tego, ale i tak go kocham! Rolanda machnęła i nacisnęła czerwony przycisk, który zaczął migotać. Rolanda pisnęła ze szczęścia. Rolanda: Aaa! Wygrałam coś! Beth: Gratuluje! <3 Rolanda: Patrz! Ciągnie się już mój zwycięski sznur wodny! Rolanda i Beth wyjrzały przez okienko. Tak naprawdę to paliwo wylewało się ze zbiornika z paliwem. Rolanda: A teraz mi powiedz seks bestio dlaczego spadamy. Cisza. Rolanda: O BOŻE SPADAMYYYYY! NIE! SEKSOWNE KOBIETY PRZODEM! Rolanda i Beth wybiegły z kabiny pilotów. Ubrały spadochrony i wyskoczyły. Po chwili samolot wylądował na Saharze. Sahara, Gdzieś na Środku Pustyni Samolot zarył w piasek. Nikt nie odniósł obrażeń i wszyscy zaczęli wychodzić z samolotu. Fatima: To chyba jakiś żart! To nie jest Ameryka. Vera: Dobra... kto to zrobił? McKey: Właśnie! Henry: A to kto? Henry wskazał na Camilie. Vera: To jest zwyciężczyni Total Drama Island's Next Top Model. I oto jej zdjęcie ze mną jako zwyciężczyni! 300px|center Rasel: A po co nam to? McKey: To nie ważne... PILOT!!! Gdy McKey zawołała pilota na jej głowie usiadła Beth, która wylądowała na niej ze spadochronem. Beth: Zgłaszam się! <3 McKey: Co?!?!?! McKey zrzuciła Beth z głowy. Wtedy na jej głowie tak samo jak Beth wylądowała Rolanda. Rolanda: Kochany! KOCHAM CIĘ!!! Zach: Aaa! Zach schował się za Kimberly i Bobbiem. McKey: No chyba nie... McKey zrzuciła Rolandę z głowy. Wtedy wszyscy westchnęli na widok Bobbi'ego i Kimberly. Przerwa 670px Sahara, Gdzieś na Środku Pustyni Rolanda, Beth, Kimberly i Bobbie siedziały na przeciw McKey i Very. Mieli spuszcone głowy. McKey: Dobra! Kto sprawił, że samolot spadł? Rolanda, Beth i Bobbie: KIMBERLY! Kimberly: Co? Ty nawet nie znasz mojego imienia! Rolanda: Tak, ale taka porażka jak ty musi się nazywać Kimberly! Fatima: Widzisz Kimplebsie! Mówiłam ci to! Fatima pokręciła głową i spojrzała się na Selishę. Fatima: A ona nie wierzyła... młode to i głupie! Kimberly: Ej! Fatima: No co! Nie widziałam cię z parę miesięcy! Muszę się na ciebie wyżyć za te wszystkie czasy! Kimberly: A ja myślałam, że spokojnie przekroczę granicę Stanów Zjednoczonych... -,- Bobbie: I jeleń ją zgwałcił! Wszystcy zaczęli się śmiać. Kimberly: No dalej! Śmiejcie się! Po 10 minutach wszyscy przestali się śmiać. Kimberly: W każdym... gdy Kimberly coś powiedziała wszyscy znowu zaczęli się śmiać. Kimberly: Świetnie! Śmiejcie się dalej! Nie rusza mnie to! McKey: Dobra, dobra, ale co one dwie tutaj robią? Kimberly: Tej nie wiem, ale kazałam Beth pilotować po tym jak... pilot... w każdym razie jest teraz w lepszym miejscu. Rolanda: Beth! Uważajmy na nią! Ona na pewno będzie się starała podrywać nasz harem! Beth: O NIE! :< McKey: Ehh... dobra... więc może poradźmy sobie jakoś... może ktoś pójdzie poszukać wody? Allice i Peter podnieśli ręce. McKey: Chcecie to... zrobić? Allice i Peter: Taaaak! <3 Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że musi być rozdziewiczona przez Bobbiego-kuna, ale Selisha-san pójdzie przypilnować Allice-chan i Petera-chan! McKey: Może to i lepiej... Bobbie: Dla mnie na pewno tak... Allice, Peter i Selisha poszli szukać wody. McKey: A co z resztą? Zach: Ja w każdym razie nie chcę być z tą świruską... Zach poszedł gdzieś. Rolanda: Czeeeekaj! Idę skarbie! Rolanda popędziła za Zachiem. McKey: A reszta... Fatima: Wiem! Moją divovską głowę przeszła wspaniała myśl! <3 Arian: Uuu? <3 Fatima: Znajdźmy wielbłąda i każmy mu zgwałcić Kim! <3 Kimberly zrobiła się biała i zemdlała. Fatima: Już się cieszy z mojej cudownej... wizji! Kto idzie ze mną? Tylko Arian trzymał rękę wysoko podniesioną do góry. Fatima: Cóż! Widać kto się zna, a kto nie... Rasel: Idę z wami... Arian, Fatima i Rasel poszli w swoją stronę. Yoanna: Fer? Idziemy poszukać czegoś do jedzenia? Fer bez entuzjazmu powoli podniosła głowę. Fer: Taaa... Henry: Mogę iść z wami? Yoanna: Jasne... ty się chyba na truciznach znasz, co nie! Henry: Oczywiście! (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Że nie... Henry, Fer i Yoanna też poszli w swoją stronę. Vera: W każdym razie... idę się opalać na skrzydle! Vera weszła na skrzydło samolotu. McKey: Rozumiem, że reszta... Reszta leżała w samolocie i wahlowała się. Siedzieli tam; Bobbie, Beth, Gil, Tyson, Kimberly i Camilie. McKey: Czyli to ja się pobawię w mechanika... okej... McKey zaczęła majstrować w silniku. Sahara, Oaza Allice, Peter i Selisha weszli do wielkiej i zielonej oazy. Allice: Uuu! Patrz Peter! Żeeeeeeeeelki! <3 Peter: Gdzie? <3 Allice: Wszędzie! <3 Patrz pod nogi! <3 Peter spojrzał co miał pod nogami. Była to trawa (w mniemaniu Allice, żelki). Peter: Żeeeeeeeeeelki! <3 Allice i Peter zaczęli jeść trawę. Allice żyła trawę, gdy naglę ktoś stuknął ją laską. Allice: Kto tam? Eufemia: Nie zachowuj się jak murzyn! Jesteś porządnym albinosem! <3 Allice: Co to albinos? Ktoś z nosem! Peter!! Peter: To ja? Allice: Masz nos! Jesteśmy albinosami! Weee! Peter: Super! <3 A mówili, że jestem amebą! <3 Allice i Peter zaczęli skakać ze szczęścia, gdy Selisha walczyła z palmą kokosową. Selisha: Selisha-san wie, że jesteś podszytym Starszym! Selisha-san cię zabije! Eufemia uderzyła z całej siły laską w głowę Selishy, że ta aż cała się wyprostowała. Eufemia: Jak ci nie wstyd tak nie szanować starszych co? Murzynie! Selisha: Selisha-san wykończy Starszych! Wytłumaczenie: Selisha mówi o potworach, które zabijają ludzi, a Eufemia mówi o zwyczajnych staruszkach. Eufemia: Ooo! Założę się, że ktoś z twojej rodziny jest murzynem, bo tylko murzyny... Nagle Eufemia ucichła, padła na ziemie i nasłuchiwała. Eufemia: Nadchodzi najczarniejszy murzyn na świecie... Ktoś naprawdę nadchodził. Eufemia: Nadchodzi... Beth stanęła koło Eufemii. Eufemia: BEEEEETH! Zabić ją! Laska Eufemii zamieniła się w maczugę. Selisha: Selisha-san jest zdumiona! Eufemia zaczęła gonić Beth w stronę samolotu. Selisha zaczęła oglądać swoją katanę. Łezka zakręciła się jej w oku. Selisha: Selisha-san potrzebuje nowej broni! Starsi nie pozostają w tyle! Sahara, Gdzieś indziej na pustyni Zach szedł przodem, a za nim szła z uniesionymi rękoma Rolanda. Rolanda: Wiesz... mimo, że cię kocham, to musimy się trzymać na dystans, rozumiesz? No to super! Zach: Spadaj! Boję się ciebie! Rolanda: NIE! Bo będę śpiewać! Zach: Dobra... dobra... Rolanda wyciągnęła radio i zaczęła tańczyć (Od 0;30 do 1;34). Zach: O nie... full|center|670 px Zach: Dlaczego ja... co ja takiego złego zrobiłem? Rolanda: Wiesz co? Nie mogę bez ciebie już wytrzymać! Zach: Przecież za mną łazisz cały czas i od jakiś 5 godzin nie odstępujesz mnie... Rolanda: O przepraszam! Masz... swoje 20 centymetrów prywatności! Zach: Serio? Rolanda: Zresztą... powinieneś się cieszyć! Nikt nie ma tak seksownego ciała jak ja... Zach: Zaraz zacznę haftować... Rolanda: Haftować? Coś dla mnie... ooooo! <3 Zach: Co? Nie! Rolanda: Dobra... zostawię cię w spokoju! Skoro chcesz coś dla mnie zrobić... Zach: Dziękuje ci człowieku na górze! <3 Rolanda zaczęła kroczyć. Rolanda: Tak apropo... zgubiliśmy się jakieś 40 minut temu... Zach: CO?! Ty... ty... Rolanda: Możemy zostać ostatnimi ludźmi na ziemi! O Zach! Musimy podtrzymać gatunek! Rolanda zaczęła gonić Zacha, a ten zaczął przed nią uciekać. Sahara, Samolot Gil pryskał swoje włosy lakierem do włosów dusząc przy tym Tysona, który siedział obok niego. Tyson: Weź trochę przystopuj z lakierem! Gil: Bo co? Bo jak wygrałeś, to myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać? Tyson: Spokojnie... ja tylko chcę... Gil: Właśnie! Ty zawsze chcesz, a ja też mam swoje wymagania! Tyson: Dobra... Tyson wstał. Usiadł koło Kimberly. Tyson: Zanim cokolwiek powiesz... nie chcę się z tobą kłócić... Kimberly: To super, a ja chcę za wszelką cenę wrócić do Ameryki! Tyson: To super... czyli już się nie nienawidzimy? Kimberly: Oczywiście, że cię nienawidzę... Kimberly założyła ręce. Kimberly: Jednak w okolicznościach, no ewentualnie będę ci mogła na chwilę wybaczyć... Tyson: To fajnie... w sumie gdzie jest Beth? Kimberly: Serio się nią martwisz? Tyson: W sumie mogła zabrać jeszcze Gil'a... Kimberly: Taaa... on chyba musiał mieć długą pogawędkę z Fatimą, coś mi się wydaje. Tyson: Tak... są tak samo wkurzający. Tyson i Kimberly zaczęli się śmiać. Kiedy to zauważyli oboje odwrócili głowy i siedzieli w milczeniu. Sahara, Inna część Pustyni Fatima, która siedziała na ledwo żywym i odwodnionym Arianie wachlowała się liściem palmowym. Fatima: No ja nie wierzę! Czy oni nie wiedzą, że ja nie lubię upałów? Rasel: Hę? Fatima: No bo patrz... jeżeli nie dbają o mnie to jak mam się tutaj czuć jak ja? Rasel: Emm... nie wiem o czym mówisz i mało mnie to obchodzi! Fatima zdziwiona wstanęła z Ariana. Fatima: Arian! Użyj swoich divovskich mocy, które otrzymałeś ode mnie w minimalnych ilościach i zdziel go! Nikt nie będzie się mnie czepiać! Arian wstał, a po chwili odwodniony padł na piasek. Fatima: Halo... mówię do ciebie... Fatima kopnęła Ariana. Fatima: Ej, żyjesz? Fatima jeszcze raz kopnęła Ariana. Fatima: Trudno... wielbłądy go zjedzą! Idziemy dalej! Fatima wachlując się liściem palmowym szła dalej. Sahara, Gdzieś jeszcze indziej na Pustyni Yoanna, Fer i Henry błądzili po pustyni w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Fer: Nie... Yoanna odwróciła się do Fer. Fer: Słońce mnie przygrzało... Zbliżenie na całą czerwoną Fer. Yoanna: Uuu... po tym zostanie ślad... Henry: W sumie to nie było zbyt mądre zabierać ją na taki upał i słońce... Fer: Teraz... teraz mi to mówisz... Cały czas nie uśmiechając się Fer kroczyła dalej. Henry: Nie powinniśmy jej czasem... pomóc? Yoanna: Nie... to sprawa Fer! Henry: Okej... tylko wiesz... czuje z nią więź... Yoanna: Więź? Czyli coś do niej czujesz? <3 Henry: Nie wie... Yoanna: Ohh! Już ja was zeswatam! Obiecuję to wam! Cała trójka dalej szukała jedzenia. Sahara, Samolot McKey uporała się z silnikiem, który zaczął pracować na piasek (xDDDDDD). McKey: Taaaak! <3 Udało nam się! Kimberly: Serio? McKey: A zajęło mi to tylko z 4 godziny! Wynalazłam silnik, który działa na piasek! <3 Kimberly: Co z tego? I tak nie dostaniesz Nobela! Właściwie! Hahaha! Wracam do Ameryki! Kimberly dostała tiku nerwowego i pobiegła do kabiny pilota. Tyson: Mam wrażenie... że źle się to dla nas skończy. Gil: Co nie? A właściwie to gdzie jest Bobbie? Cisza. Gil: W sumie kogo to właściwie obchodzi, co nie? Samolot powoli zaczął ruszać. Tyson: Co? Ruszamy? Bez reszty?! McKey: Na to... Zach wbiegł do samolotu cały zlany potem, gdy za nim biegła Rolanda. Rolanda: Nie uciekaj skarbie! I tak cię złapię! To ja wygrałam sprint dla mężczyzn! Pokonałam nawet tego Gay'a! <3 Zach: Gej! NIEEEEE! Zach wyskoczył z samolotu. Zaraz za nim zamknęły się drzwi i samolot odleciał. Po chwili dołączyli do niego Selisha, Allice, Peter, Fer, Yoanna, Henry, Fatima, Arian, Rasel, Camilie oraz Vera. Zach: Co... co tutaj się stało? Vera: Hej! Dlaczego nas zostawili! Camilie: Ja mam za tydzień sesję zdjęciową w Mediolanie! Na Vere spadł tablet. Vera: Co to? Pojawiła się McKey na tablecie. Tablet McKey: Hej witajcie! Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego tak nagle odlecieliśmy, prawda? Zatem! Vera zostanie nową prowadzącą programu i przewrowadzi z waszą 10 nowy cykl! A dokładnie jego połowę... ja przeprowadzę połowę z nowymi uczestnikami... i Rolandą w Azji! Zatem witajcie w kolejnym sezonie... Totalnej Porażki: Azja kontra Afryka!!! Koniec Transmisji. Zach: Taaaaaaak! <3 Zostałem sam, bez Rolandy! Vera: Nie... nie! Nie wierzę!!! Zostałam uwięziona?! Tutaj w Afryce?! Koło Very spadł stary bus. Vera: Super... jest coraz lepiej... Samolot, Gdzieś w powietrzu McKey: Ahh! Rolando! Chyba tylko ty wystąpisz w Azji! Rolanda: Taaak! Wiedziałam, że moja osobowość kiedyś mnie zaprowadzi na szczyt. <3 McKey: Zmierzysz się jeszcze z 10 innymi zawodnikami... zatem żegnam was do... Totalnej... Porażki... Azja... kontra... AFRYKA!!! Koniec SERII! <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie